I'm a Human, Forgive Me
by anoniblast25
Summary: Porque Sousuke sólo se preocupa por Rin. Porque tiene sentimientos. Porque no es una roca simple sin remordimientos. Porque la felicidad del pelirrojo es más grande que la suya misma. ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Una carta. Unas lágrimas. Un corazón roto. Qué romántico eres, Rin. Qué humano te ves, Sousuke. {ONE SHOT} (AU)


**I'M A HUMAN, FORGIVE ME.**

_**Título:**__ Soy Humano, Perdóname  
__**Writer:**__ Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
__**Idioma:**__ Español  
__**Género:**__ Angst, Tristeza, Romance  
__**Fandom:**__ Free! ISC / Free! ES  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Difícil de explicar_

[Un SouRin que se convirtió en RinHaru]

* * *

**NOTAS**

Oks, como siempre: ME DISCULPO, PERDÓN, JODER. Pero es que entiéndanme si les digo que amo este trío (SouRinHaru) ;c

Sí, me disculpo porque no tengo el 4to capítulo de 1000FdM y tampoco el de Gaia, perdóooon! Para recompensar, traigo éste oneshot de mi bebé Sousuke. Espero agrade, trato de que todo se vea claro.

Me disculpo también si no se entiende mucho, traté de hacer las cosas tan claras como el agua que no me anduve con rodeos. En fin, no me mateeeen!

Los amo, gracias por su apoyo 3.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**[Soy Humano]**

_Puedo ser el número uno  
Puedo simular una sonrisa  
Puedo forzar mi vida  
Puedo hacerlo por ti_

‹‹Las cosas pasan por algo. Y si ese algo tiene una razón para irse, no replicaré. Porque es su vida. Y porque yo quiero verle feliz››

Cuando las orbitas de Sousuke observan decaídos la entrada de la Iglesia, aquella que da el camino por la alfombra roja en la que caen pétalos de hermoso Sakura* regadas en desdén, se ha dado cuenta de algo.

Ese algo tiene que ver con que Tachibana esté afuera con su teléfono, marcando desesperado. Que Hazuki y ni Ryugazaki se hayan dejado de dar mimos un poco tristes, ¿quizá no les importa? No, ellos están preocupados, que Momotarou esté más incómodo al lado de Aiichirou y que éste no le responda, ¿qué pasa?, joder. Y que Nanase sólo está mirando la banca frente a él de una manera un tanto sombría, perdido en el horizonte, en la llanura y en los rosales de decoración que están cerca del altar, ¿será posible que…?

Los invitados han cuchicheado. Ya está. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Tachibana ha entrado de nuevo con la cara disgustada.

La iglesia está muy bonitamente decorada, ¿por qué…? Quizá fue mala idea poner los árboles de cerezo en las esquinas; y los adornos que cuelgan de los asientos que van de fila en fila. O que las velas que están prendidas tengan un bonito margen color rosado con azul menta.

Se ha pasado una mano por el cabello moca peinado hacia atrás. El padre todavía sigue callado, no dirá nada, qué vergüenza.

—Sousuke —Habla Tachibana mientras le indica con una mano que se aproxime, caso hace Yamazaki, no tan contento—; Rin… él no vendrá

Y sí, ese algo es todo lo que Sousuke jamás quiso escuchar en la vida. Algo que aunque diga que no importa, lo hace, y su corazón se quiebra. Duele. De verdad duele.

Sí, Rin no llegará a su propia boda.

* * *

_Pero soy Humano  
Y me puedo venir abajo  
Pero soy Humano  
Y me puedo destrozar  
Palabras en mi cabeza, agujas en mi corazón  
Que me hacen vibrar  
Porque soy Humano_

Esa misma noche, Sousuke no llega a la casa que había estado compartiendo con Rin. Ha dormido en el departamento que tenía antes alquilado como soltero, siendo preso de llantos y calumnias que le hicieron ahogarse en un río de lágrimas.

Makoto le llama y ahora han quedado en algo: Él irá por las cosas de Rin a aquel hogar desorientado. Y Sousuke irá por las suyas.

Ese es el final. Y Sousuke no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y así sucede a la tarde siguiente. Una casa con estilo peculiar, con bonita decoración que fue característica del modelo _fashionista_ de Rin. Qué recuerdos, qué plenitud.

Se ha postrado cerca de los sillones, ¿qué debería hacer?

Después de tomar ciertas de sus cosas, ha querido beber algo, así que se aproxima a la barra de la cocina. Un viento fresco está en temporada de Abril, pero a él no le importa. Aun así, sabe que algo no está bien.

Una carta, una linda carta de sobre blanco con el remitente en dorado; etiquetas y estampas y una hermosa caligrafía, ¿podrá ser de Rin? Tal vez, si la abre, se negará. No quiere, no desea. Dejar los sentimientos es lo que debería pero… ¿Por qué las cosas suceden tan rápidamente?

La ha tomado y la ha abierto. No hay vuelta atrás.

"_**Para: Mi Querido Sousuke**_

_Una vez alguien me dijo que ‹‹__**No importa**__ lo que hagas, tarde o temprano alguien se aburrirá de ti››, y ese es el miedo más grande que tengo. Que tuve. Que tendré._

_Sousuke, creo que no es necesario decírtelo, pero te amo. Sabes que jamás te dejaré solo, que fuiste tú quien me protegió de todo. El que se enfrentó al mundo conmigo. El que me tiene en sus sueños y cura mis pesadillas. Sabes que no es necesario decírtelo, pero te amo._

_Y por eso, perdóname. Y sólo perdóname._

_Sousuke, tomé mis pertenencias antes de que llegaras. En verdad agradezco tus palabras y todo lo que has hecho por mí. Espero que tengas una buena vida. No me busques. No te humilles. Créeme. Ámate a ti mismo. Sálvate. Sé exactamente que soy una simple carga a tu parecer, y quiero que sólo llegue alguien que te haga cambiar esa ligera tristeza que yo, egoístamente, he dejado en tu corazón, __**si**__ es que lo causé._

_Y por eso, perdóname. Y sólo perdóname._

_Y es que simplemente no fui yo quien decidió a quién amar. Y no te dije nada, porque Haru y tú nunca tuvieron intensión de concordar, de quererse o de al menos hacer algo por mí._

_Tus cuidados, tus palabras, tus caricias… Todo aquello que hemos compartido se ha quedado en mi alma marcada. Y jamás dejaré de recordarme que fue bastante tarde._

_Pero no es tu culpa, y lo sabes. Fue mía. Fue de él. Fue de mi corazón._

_Porque fuiste mi primer amor._

_Y por eso, perdóna__**me**__. Y sólo perdóname._

_Tomé las pastillas y dejé la nota suicida en mi buró; ¿recuerdas aquella vez que intenté… terminar con mi vida? Sé que __**odias **__que te lo recuerde, pero en ese momento me apoyaste de una manera que nunca olvidaré, me dirigiste a un camino cuya salida fue tan fácil que creí que ya no habría fronteras. Me equivoqué. Espero no te moleste, pero sólo quisiera que todo fuera como antes. Que no quedemos mal. Que aunque sea mi culpa, __**te**__ pongas en mis zapatos._

_Si vas a odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí. Destiérrame a mí. Olvídate de mí. Si es que te sientes mejor así, porque ahora estamos separados, y ya no quiero que sigamos peleados._

_Y que me digas que al menos, me perdonas por este dolor que te he causado._

_Y por eso, Sousuke, creo que no es necesario decírtelo, pero te amo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, y lo seguiré recalcando. Sabes que jamás te dejaré sin mi apoyo, porque fuiste mi gran soñador. No te __**seguiré**__, porque ahora es tu turno de hacer tus propios pasos. Sabes que no es necesario decírtelo, pero no te dejaré solo, __**amando.**_

_Y por eso, __**perdóname.**__ Y sólo perdóname._

_**P.d;**__ lee ahora las letras remarcadas. _

_Gracias. Por todo. Gracias._

—_Rin Matsuoka"_

Pero Sousuke sólo tiene sus orbes verdeazulados en prosa, derritiéndose.

¿Por qué, Rin?

¿Por qué las cosas han sucedido tan de repente? Es verdad, una relación no muy estable antes era. Sin embargo, peleas y arañazos que se convertían en besos y caricias siempre hubo. Quizá, pues, no tiene nada que decir. Disfrutó de lo que Rin le daba y emanaba, amó con necesidad, quiso como si mañana no hubiese.

Pero aquella carta de Matsuoka le destrozó el corazón. No sólo había terminado su relación de años con palabras dulces que él entendió al instante. Sino que rompió su compromiso y tuvo el valor para decirle por quién su corazón ahora palpitaba como loco.

Porque así era Rin Matsuoka. Y era mejor lastimarle pronto a engañarle después.

¿Pero cómo podía ser posible que aquel hombre cautivara el corazón del Rin? ¡era un bastardo! ¡No se preocupaba por nada más que la bendita agua! ¡Jodido hidrosexual!

No, no es verdad. Si algo Sousuke sabía era que Haruka Nanase protegía con cariño a sus amigos y a su familia. No era tonto. El chico delfín del que tanto Rin hablaba en la primaria; aquel que animaba a Rin para seguir adelante y buscarse un propio sueño y futuro. Ése era Haruka Nanase. El hombre al que nunca logró ganarle.

¿Qué tiene el chico delfín que él no? ¿Por qué aquel arrebato de ira? ¿Por qué Nanase se lo llevó?

Los ojos de Rin mantenían un brillo luminoso siempre que estaba con él, pero cuando el pelirrojo miraba o hablaba de Nanase, la cosa se ponía histérica y sus orbes brillaban más que nada. Era algo especial. Un lazo irrompible por más que los dos hubiesen querido estar con las personas _equivocadas_ y olvidarse de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Algo que Yamazaki sabía que no podía comparar él… Ni Tachibana.

Pero no puede decir nada, porque él quiere a Rin, y él lo aprecia. Sin más, sin menos, ¿qué da? ¿No es cuando te mantienes vivo por alguien y al terminar algo te mantienes de pie, mirando hacia el futuro; lo que significa ser fuerte?

Le ama. Pero lo dejará _libre._

—Eres un cursi, Rin.

Y sí. Llorará. Porque tiene derecho. Porque es un simple ser humano al que le han roto el corazón; aquel que dio todo y recibió menos. Alguien que jamás creyó en el amor no correspondido.

Ese era Sousuke Yamazaki. El primer amor de Rin, y el hombre que le alegró la vida.

El piso está tan frío, las palmas de sus manos tocan la madera pulida fresca con desesperación, está tan concentrado en suplicar, en gritar. Tiene ganas de romper todo, de jalar cosas, de golpear.

Pero será fuerte. Será aquel humano maravilloso que Rin describe, y lo será sólo por él y para él. Porque a pesar de la distancia, de los amoríos, de las amenaza, de las tristezas, le ama. Le amará así como él prometió.

Le ama. Pero lo va a dejar _libre._

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**

Terminóoo! OKey, fue una leve mención de parejas, no hubo mucho contenido explícito así que lo siento, mis relatos siempre tratan de lo mismo: angustia. fuck XD

La canción con la que me inspiré fue "Human" de Christina Perri, está muy bonita, la recomiendo :D

Y ahora sí, me voy. Gracias 8D.

Si te gustó, déjame un review con tu opinión y un fav+, apoyas mi causa n_n.


End file.
